


A Love Letter From Famed Magizoologist

by pixie_dustss



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_dustss/pseuds/pixie_dustss
Summary: The wizarding community is still in a danger state, Grindelwald can attack at anytime without warning and lure more people to join his cause. Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein separated again after Grindelwald's escape to Paris. These two people are pining for each other and worry of each other's safety. They only wish for peaceful moments and being in each other's presence.





	A Love Letter From Famed Magizoologist

Newt Scamander was exasperated. He ran his fingers through his messy fringe and wrote his letter to Tina, expressing his frustration. In the last few days, he hadn’t had a moment to relax and write to Tina. Bunty fell ill and so his basement was kind of in a state of chaos. He’s missing her, and being banned to travel again frustrated him so. The ministry was sure that Grindelwald was still hiding and without warning plan an attack again. The only time Newt shared a sweet moment with her, and kind of bittersweet was when they said goodbye. He kissed her on her cheek and promised to meet her as soon as everything is settled and no more distraction.

 

_Dear Tina,_   
_How are you? I hope you’re doing well. Grindelwald is missing and I’m sure he’s hiding somewhere. Please be safe, my dear Tina. I know you worry about Queenie. I do too._   
_I hope I can be there and be your comfort. There was not a day that I didn’t think of you, Tina. You are constantly in my mind, only hope for your safety and happiness._   
_How is Jacob doing? I hope he’s doing well too. I know he’s still missing Queenie. Please visit him and be his company during lunch hour. I hope I can meet him and be his comfort. But I also truly want to meet you again._   
_The ministry still bans my travel permit. Bunty, my assistant is ill at the moment, so my basement is kind of in a chaos statement._   
_The time we’ve spent together was too short and I regretted everything I’ve done that made you upset. I hope I can see your smile again when we do meet. I want to make you happy, for the rest of my life._   
_I have prepared something for you when the time comes and we can meet again. I cannot speak of it for now, but I hope I don’t have to wait too long to reveal it to you._   
_And I hope you will love it._

_I miss you._   
_Newt._

 

Newt opened the first drawer from his left side of his writing desk and took a jewelry box from the drawer. He opened the box and there it is. A ring made from occamy eggshells. He smiled at the sight of it. He started to imagine her teary smile. But there was still a worry feeling deep down in his heart that she won’t accept it. His eyes diverted from the ring to the photograph of her that he cut from a newsprint. He took a long gaze at it, a longing feeling inside his chest and his chest tightened. He smiled at her photograph, he loved her smile, and her salamander eyes. He always thinks she looks lovely. He sighed and closed the jewelry box and returned it into the drawer. His only wish right now was having her by his side, peaceful, and just two people share their life together as one.


End file.
